


Are You Gay For Steve (I Think You Might Be)

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau gay, Bucky. Kau dan Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gay For Steve (I Think You Might Be)

Kau berdiri di depan gedung bioskop malam itu, melirik jam, kemudian melempar pandang ke belokan sudut jalan. Bucky menyuruhmu menunggu di sana. Dia bilang dia sedang menjemput temannya yang juga ingin menonton film bersama kalian. Dia bilang temannya ini—

(Kau melebarkan mata. Dua sosok terlihat di kejauhan. Yang satu jelas Bucky. Yang satu dengan tubuh besar tegap dan rambut pirang dan,  _goddammit_ , kau langsung tahu siapa dia.)

“Hai,  _Beib_. Maaf lama nunggu.”

—oh,  _no_ , tidak  _Steve_  lagi.

Kencan minggu lalu. Kencan dua minggu lalu. Kencan  _pertama_  kalian. Dan sekarang.

Kalau mau diruntut, Steve selalu ada di tiap kalinya. Steve ini lah. Steve itu lah. Kemarin Steve bilang anu lah. Kau ingat, bulan lalu Bucky membatalkan makan malam romantis hari valentine hanya karena ‘Cin _, Steve barusan telepon kalau dia pusing. Gimana dong?_ ’

Teman biasa tidak sampai sebegitunya.  _Hell_. Sahabat pun tidak sampai sebegitunya. Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan Bucky dan Ste—

(Kau mengerjap.)

—oh.  _Oh_.

“ _Say_? Halo? Kok diem?”

“Kau gay, Bucky. Kau dan Steve.  _Oh my god_. Kalian gay satu sama lain!”

Kau berbalik dan tidak kembali.

(JFC, Barnes. Tau begitu kau sudah menyuruh mereka beradegan mesra di depanmu dari dulu. Dua pria tampan, eh? Siapa yang menolak. (Bukan kau yang jelas.  _Pft_.))

**Author's Note:**

> Googling deh lagunya, kocak banget sumpah: "Me, You and Steve"


End file.
